


because my cat // kurodai

by volleycatnika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cats, Kuroo has a pet cat, M/M, Yaoi, his cat is a cockblock, his cat ruins everything, kurodai - Freeform, rip kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: Kuroo's cat ruins everything.





	1. 1

1

“...And GOD his smile... Are you listening to me?” His cat, who spends most of its days sleeping, just blinks at him. He would be annoyed if he didn’t understand… If he didn’t understand why his cat may zone out. After all, he has been whining to his cat about his crush on Daichi for the past three months. “Should I ask him out? I should just ask him out… I should probably do it in person though. I’ll ask him if he wants to study… I’ll ask him before he leaves. Is that a good plan?”

His cat emits a quiet purr, from its curled position on the couch next to him. 

“I take that as a yes,” Kuroo responds, with a chuckle. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he texts Daichi. 

To: Thigh God

Kuroo is glad that Daichi does not know what his contact name is. 

To: Thigh God  
Want to 

Next to him, his cat stands, and bumps his arm, turning 

Study at my place? 

Into 

Sex at my place?

To make matters worse, when he goes back to fix his mistake, his cat bumps his arm yet again. 

This bump results in him pressing the send button. 

Recalling how little Daichi likes his puns, pickup lines, and other sexual jokes, Kuroo shrieks, “Daichi is going to murder me!”


	2. 2

2

By some miracle, Kuroo is able to play off the unfortunate text as autocorrect, and get Daichi to come over. Daichi, being the responsible and mature man he is, arrives on time. Hell, he arrives with a few minutes to spare. 

Upon hearing the knock on his door, Kuroo hastily shoves a (small) pile of socks under the couch. His actions earn him a sleepy, yet judgemental look from his cat. “You have NO right to judge me, you lazy, but adorable creature,” Kuroo whispers, before running to answer the door. 

Fuck you and your beautiful body, Kuroo thinks upon answering the door… Upon answering the door and finding Daichi wearing a tightly fitting blue t-shirt, and a just as tightly fitting pair of gray shorts.

Fuck you and your beautiful body, is a recurring thought for Kuroo, throughout the night. The thought becomes especially loud when the two decide to take a break and watch Voltron. Daichi sits next to him… Daichi sits so close that Kuroo can smell the sweet scent of Daichi’s shampoo.

So close that he could put his arm around him.

After spending five minutes building up his courage, Kuroo moves to put his arm around Daichi… Just to have his cat lay down EXACTLY where his arm was supposed to go. ‘Fuck you and your furry body,’ Kuroo mouths, before returning his gaze back to the t.v screen. 

FUCK. 

FUCK. 

FUCK!


	3. 3

3

Their ‘break’ ends up being quite long… So long, that towards the end of their Voltron marathon, Daichi falls asleep. Daichi doesn’t fall asleep just anywhere… He falls asleep on Kuroo. Such an occurrence brings Kuroo immense joy. Not only does Daichi smell good, but he looks adorable… His face looks relaxed, and his mouth open ever so slightly. It’s as though he wanted to speak, but changed his mind at the last second.

Recalling the fact that Daichi is a (somewhat) light sleeper he is careful not to move much. Or to make too much noise. After all, Kuroo would like to stay like this for a while… With Daichi using his shoulder as a pillow, and looking at peace.

Kuroo’s cat seem to enjoy Daichi’s company and cuddles as well, and remains quiet. 

Sadly, his cat doesn’t remain still. 

Despite all of Kuroo’s pleading whispers, his cat moves… Moves from his position on Daichi’s shoulder to Daichi’s lap. Even though his cat walks instead of jumps, the motion is enough to wake Daichi. 

Daichi, upon waking leans away from him, and goes as far as to scoot over a few centimeters.

‘You betrayed me,’ Kuroo mouths to his cat. The only response he gets from his cat is a few blinks.


	4. 4

4

After the incidents with his cat, Kuroo decides that it is best that he spends time with Daichi anywhere BUT at home. To his luck, Kuroo manages to get Daichi to go to many places with him; places such as to cafes, bookstores, and movie theaters. To Kuroo, it almost feels as though him and Daichi are dating. 

Almost. 

After three weeks of spending time with Daichi anywhere BUT at home, Kuroo decides to ask Daichi out. Or rather, practice asking Daichi out. 

At first, Kuroo practices by talking to the mirror in his bathroom. However, his own bright red face distracts him and results in him utter nearly incomprehensible sentences. Deciding that it is best to record himself so he can correct ALL of his mistakes, Kuroo sets his phone on the sink. Pressing the “record” button with a shaking index finger, he begins to practice.

He fails miserably. Not only does he stutter, but at the end, he practically begs Daichi to date him. 

Just as he reaches for his phone, an all too familiar furry figure jumps onto the sink… And on top of him phone. Luckily, his cat doesn’t knock his phone into the sink. 

However…

“AUDIO SENT?” Kuroo screeches, after pulling his phone out from underneath his cat. “OH MY GOD YOU SENT IT TO DAICHI!”

His cat purrs in response.

“You like to watch me suffer, don’t you?”

His cat purrs even louder.


	5. 5/LAST + BONUS

5/LAST+ BONUS

“If you were going to send me an audio message, you may as well have called me,” Daichi says, with a loud laugh. To Kuroo’s horror, shortly after receiving this message, Daichi called him. With the intention to explain himself in mind, Kuroo answered the phone. However, he finds himself quickly distracted by Daichi’s soothing deep voice. 

“It… Uh… I… Uh…” Kuroo replies, making himself look like an idiot. Come on, at least form a complete sentence! “I m-meant what I s-said but t-the message w-was an accident.”

To his surprise, his response earns him another laugh from Daichi. “How do you accidentally send an audio message? Are you an old man using a cell phone for the first time?”

“Daichi,” Kuroo whines, all the while feeling himself grow red in the face. “Don’t pick on me! Instead, give me an answer.”

Silence.

Silence and then a meow. 

A meow just as Daichi speaks. 

“Could you repeat that?” Kuroo asks, all the while glaring at his cat. 

“You really are an old man,” Daichi says, with yet another laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll say it again. I-”

“MEOOOOOW”.

“SHUT UP YOU DAMN CAT YOU HAVE RUIN EVERYTHING,” Kuroo screeches. To his surprise, his cat emits a hiss before running out of the bathroom. 

“Could you say it again?”

“Yes, but only after you explain how your cat has ruins everything.” 

 

BONUS (A YEAR LATER):

“Hey Daichi,” Kuroo whispers to his boyfriend, who is currently using his lap as a pillow. “Today is my birthday.”

“I know,” Daichi responds, with a heavy sigh. “I got you a present and made you a cake. Don’t you remember? It happened THIS morning.” As he speaks, he gazes into Kuroo’s eyes. Kuroo’s eyes contain a gleam of mischief. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kuroo asks, with the mischievous look in his eyes still present. “Can I kiss you a lot?”

Daichi’s response is accompanied with a chuckle. “Kuroo we’ve been dating for a year now. You can kiss me whenever you want.”

“In that case…” 

Kuroo’s cat, of course, gets in the way.

“HE’S MY BOYFRIEND NOT YOURS,” Kuroos shouts, before pushing his cat off the couch. “NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, TRAITOR!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more fics/to support me, go to: https://www.wattpad.com/user/on1g1r1


End file.
